<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Place by nuriani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704950">Secret Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuriani/pseuds/nuriani'>nuriani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Mayoi, Clothed Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Smut, Tickling, Unsafe Sex, lots of drooling, top shinobu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuriani/pseuds/nuriani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saliva pooled in his mouth, threatening to overflow and Mayoi swallowed it nervously. The small, pure, innocent Shinobu had gone to the bathroom and left his partner unattended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning, I got really lazy at the end, I'm sorry.</p><p>Happy late birthday to these two boys. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't have much time.</p><p>Mayoi looked around the empty cafeteria he and Shinobu had met at. A little birthday outing. A date.</p><p>Saliva pooled in his mouth, threatening to overflow and Mayoi swallowed it nervously. The small, pure, innocent Shinobu had gone to the bathroom and left his partner unattended. Looking around one last time, Mayoi lifted a hand, reaching over the table and dropped a little pill into Shinobu's juice, then quickly brought his hand back to him and his eyes darted all over the cafe, shame flooding into him at a rapid pace. He was indulging himself too much, he was being absolutely disgraceful. Surely the boy would forgive him, Shinobu was a kind person, much too loving towards such a disgusting creature as himself than he should. But it made him bold. Pushing the limits of that pure love towards filth from Mayoi's mind.</p><p>It felt bad to waste the food on the table, but Mayoi was getting greedy, he didn't know if he would get a chance like this again. The bathroom door opened, Shinobu emerging and moving towards the table and sat down, smiling so pure and bright that it nearly blinded Mayoi.</p><p>"Sorry to make you wait for me." Shinobu said, picking up his utensils and continued from where he left off, taking bites of food, cheeks puffing out.</p><p>It was adorable.</p><p>Mayoi watched the boy, guilt eating at him as he poked at his food. He didn't deserve Shinobu's kindness, he didn't deserve anything the boy did for him. He watched as the other's hand rested on the tainted juice, his heart in his throat. This was his last chance to stop him, but as he opened his mouth, nothing came out and Shinobu took three large gulps and made a cute and pleased sound, setting the mostly empty glass down. Closing his mouth, Mayoi watched as Shinobu's movements slowed over the span of a few minutes before the other set the utensils down.</p><p>"Mayoi-dono...my head feels funny." Shinobu murmured, leaning back in his chair and closed his eyes with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>So adorable.</p><p>"Aah, Chief would you like me to take you somewhere?” Mayoi said with worry, even if this was his fault. "I'm sorry, I'll take you back to the dorm." He began standing up, but froze when he saw the absolutely adorable pout on Shinobu's face. "Chief…?"</p><p>"You hardly touched your food." The ninja said, his voice weak. "I feel bad, Mayoi-dono."</p><p>Warmth seeped into Mayoi's bones and he fidgeted with his hands, looking away. He was too nervous to eat to begin with, so it wasn't a problem for him. "I'm fine...thank you for worrying for me, but let's get you up." It was disgusting how excited he was, he knew every place that was hidden and no one would be able to hear or find them. But he willed himself to calm down, he didn't need to be excited just yet. He didn't want to draw attention to himself and the boy. Moving over to Shinobu, he helped the other up and wrapped an arm around that slender waist and made the small ninja lean into him, hoping that his heart wasn’t beating too loudly.</p><p>“Mayoi-dono is warm…” Shinobu whispered, shutting his eyes and smiled to himself, letting the older boy lead him along without a care in the world. Oblivious to what would come.</p><p>The purple haired boy shivered, his fingers twitching on Shinobu’s side as his every nerve tuned into the feeling of that soft body. He didn’t trust himself to speak, swallowing down drool pooling around his tongue. He pressed the elevator button to go up, his eyes darting around and prayed that no one would happen upon them. He didn’t want their day together to be ruined. A ding sounded, the doors opening and Mayoi led Shinobu in and then pressed another button to go to the floor he knew had the least amount of security cameras. There was a passage on that floor where he could take the pure boy from watchful, guarding eyes.</p><p>He could be free to do as he pleased within the thick walls of his hidden paradise.</p><p>Shinobu grumbled quietly, pressing his face into Mayoi’s shoulder and his hands came up, clutching at the older boy’s shirt. “The lights seem so bright.” He said, words muffled against fabric.</p><p>Mayoi shivered as his face started turning red, the feeling of Shinobu’s lips and breath, he couldn’t help but let out a pathetic sound. He slapped the gloved hand that wasn’t on the younger’s waist over his mouth, horrified at himself, though the boy clinging to him hadn’t seemed to think anything of it. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Mayoi twitched, looking up having forgotten where he was for a moment. He led the small boy down the hallway, taking a turn. Then another. Then he led Shinobu down another hallway until they reached a dead end.</p><p>The ninja looked around since the lighting was dim and let go of Mayoi for a moment, standing there. “Where are we going, Mayoi-dono...?” He turned and looked back down the stretch of hallway, then heard the sound of something moving behind him and looked over his shoulder. Suddenly there was a new pathway, narrow and long. “Mayoi...dono?”</p><p>“I-It’s quiet and dim, it’s the perfect place…” Mayoi took Shinobu’s hand, slowly leading him in, shutting the entrance behind them. He squeezed the boy’s hand, taking him further down the path, until they reached a small room decorated with dim blue lamps and dark wallpaper that had small silhouetted seaweed spreading up from the bottom. A cushioned futon lay in the center of the room, taking up most of the floor space. “This is a room from the previous building’s use.” He stated, eyes darting to Shinobu’s face, trailing down and gazing at the boy’s lips. “I was often brought here…” Squeezing the other’s hand, he pulled him until they were at the foot of the futon. “You can rest easy here. I’ll take c-care of you.” He began to lift his hands, resting them on the other’s cheeks, stroking them and imagining what Shinobu’s skin felt like under his gloves and began leaning in slowly, his eyes shutting.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Mayoi’s eyes popped open again, meeting Shinobu’s visible eye. The boy looked weary, eyes cloudy and but slightly focused. “U-Um…” He faltered, lifting his hands from what he imagined were soft cheeks and hovering there. He hadn’t expected that question even if he knew it would be asked eventually and his mouth hung open, uselessly. “I-I, um--eep!!” Shinobu’s hands shoved at Mayoi’s chest, pushing him and the taller boy tumbled to the ground, eyes widening and he gasped as his back met the futon. The way Shinobu looked at him so passively made him squirm and began to sit up, until the other boy lowered himself and climbed over Mayoi.</p><p>“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Shinobu whispered, leaning over Mayoi, his usually hidden eye peeking through his bangs. “You did something to me, didn’t you?” He watched the older boy open and close his mouth and leaned in closer, hands on either side of Mayoi. “Not that I...particularly mind, I just wish you would ask if you wanted something. You’re not very good at communication.”</p><p>The older boy’s brain was short circuiting, his face heating up and his breath quickening. Shinobu was too close to his face, he could feel those long bangs on his cheek, their breath mingling between their lips. “C-Chief, I-I--.” Mayoi stumbled over his words, his hands raising to shield his face defensively, cowering. “I’m awful. I’m a disgusting human that tries to take what he wants, p-please forgive me for being greedy. Please. I-I’m sorry.” He rambled, looking anywhere but at Shinobu, his shame drowning him.</p><p>“Mayoi-dono...I don’t mind if you’re greedy.” Shinobu grabbed at the other’s hands, holding Mayoi’s wrists and pulling them down so he could stare at the older boy’s face, leaning forward. “I want to be greedy, too. Really greedy.”</p><p>No, no. No. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! Mayoi’s eyes darted around as if looking for an escape, then gasped out as Shinobu’s teeth grazed over his wrist and bit the end of the glove, pulling it off slowly. The other’s eyes were on his face, he could feel it but he couldn’t bear to look, the sensation already had him twitching and Shinobu had hardly even done anything at all. He whimpered as the smaller boy’s teeth dragged over his skin, his fingers curling as if that would protect his hands, but to no avail as the glove fabric bunched around his knuckles uncomfortably, then was pulled off. “Chief, n-not my gloves, please.” He pleaded, the air on his now naked hand felt much colder than the rest of his body, a shiver running down his spine.</p><p>The drugged boy, however, paid no mind and instead moved to the other glove and repeated the process despite Mayoi’s whines. After he had pulled the fabric off, he pressed tiny kisses to Mayoi’s palms and fingers, continuing to ignore the other’s protests and whines, shifting his knee up and gently bumped against the older boy’s groin. A startled moan left the other’s lips, fingers twitching and Shinobu met with Mayoi’s gaze, hazy gold clashing with watery dark cyan. He released the older boy’s hands, moving his own under the pillow and his fingers brushed with a bottle, grabbing it and pulling it out from it’s hidden place. Lube, just what he was looking for. “You keep it under here?” He asked, resting it on the futon and moving his hands along Mayoi’s clothed thighs, tilting his head.</p><p>How was Shinobu going to be so cute during the midst of this!? Mayoi opened his mouth to speak but a low gurgle came out instead and his hands flew to his face, covering it with a horrified expression. Nothing was going his way! He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, opening his mouth to speak again, peering through his fingers. “Ch-Chief, I--Haah!” The smaller boy’s hand palmed over his erection, hips hips recoiling back against the futon. “Wh-What are you--Mmng!”</p><p>Shinobu rubbed his hand slowly over the older’s crotch, his other hand beginning to pull at the belt. “You made me like this, Mayoi-dono. Take responsibility.” He unbuckled the offending item, sliding the leather from the loops and held it in both of his hands now, folding it in half and cracked the two sides together. He cocked his head to the side, smiling much too innocently for his behavior. “Or...something or other will happen.”</p><p>Mayoi’s dick was twitching in its confinements, drool slipping down his chin. “C..can you do that a-again?” He asked timidly as he peeked at the other boy through his fingers, his hips twitching down against the leg that was between his. “Chief. Chief. Shinobu-kyun. Please.” His voice left him quick and desperate, but Shinobu seemed to understand and obediently cracked the leather together again and a giddy laugh left Mayoi’s lips. “W-Would it be okay...if, um, one day...you whip me?”</p><p>“Whip you? Ah…” Shinobu lowered his hands, the belt slack in his hands now and he set it to the side, pondering thoughtfully. “If that’s what you want, I don’t mind. I’ll probably be awful at being mean, though.” He replied honestly, pulling Mayoi’s shirt from his pants and began fumbling with the buttons, screwing his face up in concentration as he worked. The ninja worked slowly, eyes trying to focus on the buttons so he could slip them through the hole, sticking the tip of his tongue out, before finally pushing the shirt open and exposing Mayoi’s chest. His fingers ran over the skin of the other’s stomach gently, smiling when a soft gasp left Mayoi’s lips and sucked his stomach in. “Ticklish, Mayoi-dono?”</p><p>The older boy shook his head, eyes wide, but Shinobu’s fingers trailed lightly over his sides and he couldn’t stop a giggle from leaving his lips. Then the attack began, the younger boy’s fingers trailing over his sides and stomach, wiggling insistently against the skin and more laughs left him, hitched breaths choking off some of them. “S-Shinobu-k-kyuuun!” He gasped out, covering his face entirely now and wriggled under the ninja, his erection brushing over Shinobu’s knee and he let out a squeal. “I-I ca-cahahahan’t! Nooohoho!!” Mayoi twisted his body, the other boy’s hands coming up higher and brushing over his nipples, a moan ripping from his throat. He bent his knees, pressing the heels of his shoes against the futon, his hands sliding back into his hair, tangling his fingers in the dark strands, a few stray giggles sounding from parted lips.</p><p>Shinobu looked pleased with himself, his clouded eyes filled with pride. “Mayoi-dono is very cute like this.” He stated, his fingers gently rubbing over hardened nubs, pinching and pulling gently, eliciting moans and keens from the older boy beneath him. “I want to see more cute expressions on your face.” The words came easily to his addled and drugged mind, adoring the sinful look on Mayoi’s face. Flushed cheeks, drool dripping from parted lips, a hesitant yet lustful gaze. No resistance. The ninja moved his hands back down, slowly, drawing patterns as Mayoi laughed under him, twitching and squirming. He began unbuttoning the older boy’s pants, pulling at the zipper and tugged the pants down slowly, keeping his golden eyes on the other’s face, then took one of Mayoi’s ankles and lifted it, taking off one of the shoes. Reaching up, Shinobu began pulling the other’s underwear down too, freeing Mayoi’s cock from its prison, bunching the fabric with the pants and pulling it off the other’s leg, letting it hang from the other, trapped by the remaining shoe. “I notice you don’t have condoms…” He started slowly, waiting to see if Mayoi interjected.</p><p>Mayoi only shook his head, licking his lips and his eyes flickered down to Shinobu’s pants. “N-no. I like it m-messy.” He pulled his hands from his hair and leaned forward off his shoulders, putting them over the other’s belt, trailing down and trailing his fingers over the younger’s bulge, mouth watering. “Make me dirty, Shinobu-kyun, please. Use me.”</p><p>Biting his lower lip, Shinobu reached for the lube and took in a breath. He’d only fingered himself before, he wasn’t sure he’d be good enough for the older boy, but it was what the other wanted. He squirted a little bit too much of the gel onto his fingers, excess dripping from his fingers onto Mayoi’s skin, earning soft little noises. “Mayoi-dono is very sensitive.” He laughed softly, reaching down and pressing a finger lightly against the older’s hole, Mayoi squirming again. Shinobu leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth and slid a finger in simultaneously, eyes on the other’s face, watching as it morphed into a timid pleasure, a quiet moan slipping out. The younger boy couldn’t help but let out a throaty moan as well, finger pushing against the tight muscles, moving in deeper past his second knuckle. He dragged his teeth lightly over Mayoi’s nipple, earning himself a whimper from the other and was spurred on by the sound, teeth closing over the surrounding skin.</p><p>“Hah!” Mayoi’s back arched, his hands sliding into the younger boy’s hair and tangled messily into the locks. His hips twitched down, pressing down against Shinobu’s hand, looking down at the boy. Their eyes met and the older boy’s cock twitched uselessly against his stomach, precum dripping from the tip. “’m so’y!” He whispered urgently, words slurring and drool dribbled down his chin onto his collar where his chin rested. “‘m disgus’ing fo’ wan’ing ‘is. ‘m so g’oss.” He whined pathetically, curling his fingers against Shinobu’s scalp and gasped wetly when the finger pulled out and a second began pressing in alongside the first. “S’inobuuuu-’yuunn..” He keened out, the younger boy’s lips moving to the unattended nipple, biting around it immediately. It was a dream come true. After watching Shinobu all this time, supporting him and adoring him in silence, his wish was being fulfilled, and he was even liked in return. Shinobu’s fingers pressed inside, stretching him, the boy’s slender fingers scissoring inside of Mayoi slowly loosening him up and more drool cascaded down his chin, a small pool forming and dripping down his shoulder, into his shirt.</p><p>Eventually, Shinobu’s free hand ran up and down Mayoi’s side, feather light, causing the older boy to gasp and giggle between moans. The ninja felt more confident with the other’s constant stream of moans, curling his fingers inside Mayoi’s hole while gently tickling the larger boy. “Does it feel good, Mayoi-dono?” He breathed against the older boy’s nipple, dragging his tongue flat over the nub.</p><p>“Heek! S’inobu-’yuuhuhuhun!” Mayoi writhed against the younger boy, hips twisting down on those fingers, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He could barely breathe between what was happening, being assaulted in three ways now. “P-P’eaheheehese! I’ ‘eels goohoohood!” He clutched at Shinobu’s hair like it was the only thing grounding him to earth. “Mo’e mohohoho’e.” He felt like he was about to burst at the seams, too out of breath, everything much too much for him, but he wanted more. He wanted everything Shinobu had to give him. Tilting his head back, all the pooled saliva went to the back of his throat and Mayoi swallowed it down thickly, panting out heavily. His hands quickly moved down to the younger boy’s belt, undoing it and then popped the button of the other’s jeans open, unzipping them and pushing them down thin hips. “I want Shinobu-kyun’s dick. Pleasepleaseplease, I need it inside me now, please!” He begged, fingers cupping the other boy’s cock through thin fabric, stroking slowly for a moment then pushed the elastic down and pulled Shinobu’s cock free, thumb rubbing over the tip and smearing the precum beading there. It was the perfect size and looked so cute. Not too big, not too small. Of course he wouldn’t have minded if it was below average either. Mayoi gently pinched at the tip, wanting to touch as much as possible before he had to stop.</p><p>A whine left Shinobu, high and needy, bucking his hips and he pulled his fingers from inside the older boy, grabbing the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand. He gently pushed Mayoi’s hand out of the way, stroking himself a few frenzied times and then lined himself against the other boy, instantly forgetting that his hand was covered in lube and cupped Mayoi’s cheek. “Ah--Mayoi-dono, I’m sorr--.” But the other’s hand came up, holding his wrist there with a silly smile on those lips.</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Mayoi’s head turned and nosed against the younger boy’s hand, shutting his eyes. “This hand...was inside me, it was on your cock...hehehe…” His eyes glazed over, his tongue sliding over the palm of Shinobu’s hand, teeth grazing over the skin. “It’s s-so filthy, fitting f-for me--Aah!” The smaller boy pushed inside of him, effectively stopping him from rambling, a sob leaving him instead. “Shinobu-kyun. Shinobu-kyuuuuuun.” Tears rolled freely down his cheeks now, his grip on the younger’s wrist tightening slightly, sliding the other’s hand back into his hair. “Pull my hair, please, oh please, Shinobu-kyun.” He bit lightly at the younger boy’s wrist, causing the boy to inhale sharply. “Fuck me and pull my hair.” Mayoi could feel Shinobu trembling, hips still against him, and he was sure the other was just getting used to being inside him, but he was impatient and greedy, hips canting down against Shinobu’s cock.</p><p>The younger boy yelped softly, his fingers tightening in long strands of hair, giving it a small tug, nervously. “Y-You’re so lewd.” Shinobu breathed out, finally, his hips slowly beginning to move as his lips pressed against Mayoi’s collarbone, nipping and sucking at the skin. It was giving him a head rush, or maybe it was the drug in his system, either way, it was amazing. “Tight…”</p><p>That hand began pulling insistently at Mayoi’s hair, stretching his scalp and a broken sob left his lips. He brushed his nose over the younger’s wrist, his breath shakily puffing against the other’s skin. Shinobu’s hips moved amaturely but it felt so good, he couldn’t complain. There was something sweet about the impatient un-paced thrusts, the unpredictable nature of it. It had him writhing underneath the other boy, a stream of moans slipping past his lips, his free hand grabbing at Shinobu’s sleeve and hanging onto it. He could feel saliva filling his mouth again, trailing down the side of his cheek and into his hair on the back of his neck and soaking the strands slowly.</p><p>Shinobu reached his other hand up to Mayoi’s face, thumb wiping over the tears and spit, then slowly slipped his thumb inside the older boy’s mouth. He rubbed his thumb over Mayoi’s tongue, the other’s teeth lightly scraping against his skin in a way that made his dick twitch inside the other’s body. “M-Mayoi-dono...feels so good.” The ninja stammered out, his voice pitched and cracking. His hips kept moving at his own pace, but he pulled back too quickly and too much, accidentally slipping out of Mayoi. “A-Ah.” He pulled his hand from the other’s mouth, reaching down to lead himself back inside that tight heat, both the boy’s moaning all over again at the sensation. He pushed in deep, causing the older boy beneath him to squeal and cling to his arms, an incoherent stream of babbles leaving the other’s mouth. He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh and pressed kisses against the side of Mayoi’s face, starting up a quick pace, tugging at the other’s hair once more, a long gentle pull.</p><p>The older boy’s hands gripped at Shinobu’s sleeves tightly, his eyes rolling back as a long unbroken moan left him. He couldn’t focus at all, it exceeded all expectations that he had had, numbing his mind and setting him free. “I ‘ove you! S’inobu-’yun, S’inobu-’yun. I ‘ove you.” Mayoi sobbed out and more tears leaked from his eyes, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Shinobu’s thrusts started getting more erratic, panting against his cheek. Then suddenly there were fingers wrapping around his cock, stroking haphazardly and the older boy let out a high pitch whine, arching his back, their chests pressing against each other. “G-Good....can’t…!! Deep…!” He couldn’t string his words together and pressed sloppy bites and kisses over Shinobu’s wrists, accidentally breaking through delicate skin.</p><p>Shinobu whimpered against Mayoi’s neck, working his hips and his fingers in an offbeat pace, a feeling of tightness coiled inside him. He could barely stave off his need to release, instead trying to focus on thrusting to get the older boy to cum, trying to stroke the boy in a way that he liked. He moved his other hand to the hair on the back of Mayoi’s neck, curling his fingers into the strands, pulling them and anchoring the other’s head to the pillows. He didn’t want this to end, but all too soon that wire inside him snapped and he came inside Mayoi, muffling his cry into the older boy’s neck, the fingers on the other’s cock stroking more quickly now as his hips slowed and stilled. “P-Please, cum Mayoi-dono…”</p><p>The plea shot through Mayoi like ice fire, all his senses overwhelmed and he clutched tightly to the smaller boy, wriggling impatiently, gasping for air. He came loudly, body twisting and arching, his voice cracking as he emptied himself onto his own stomach, gripping the sleeves on Shinobu’s arms too tightly, stretching the fabric out. His body went slack, falling against the futon, his limbs feeling like jelly and they both laid there panting, trying to catch their breath.</p><p>“I’m...I’m not going to remember this, am I…?” Shinobu whispered, exhaustion evident in his voice, already starting to sound far away. “I don’t want to sleep.” He stroked the side of Mayoi’s neck, pressing soft kisses against the other’s jaw. His other hand wiped off on the futon sheet and he pulled his hips back, pursing his lips as he muffled a sound from the overstimulation. The ninja shifted his body, laying on his side next to Mayoi, shutting his eyes while enjoying the soft skin of the older boy’s neck. “You have...to...tell me...how...you...feel…” And with that the younger boy fell asleep, his head dropping onto the pillow.</p><p>Carefully, Mayoi moved his hands, tucking Shinobu’s dick back into the underwear and fixed the boy’s pants with a soft smile on his face. The little ninja was awfully cute, sleeping so helplessly and the older boy couldn’t help but let out a low giggle, biting his lower lip. It was so precious and it was all his! He could have this and much more whenever he wanted! He could keep his precious Shinobu all to himself. Mayoi reached his hand down, between his legs, wiping his fingers over where cum was dripping out of him and lifted it to his lips, licking the substance off his fingers. Softly, he moaned and licked the remaining cum off his fingers with fervor, shutting his eyes and a shudder ran through his body as a thought ran through his head.</p><p>He would get to have another ‘first time’ with Shinobu, since the boy wouldn’t remember this. </p><p>He’d have to make this one even better. </p><p>One that the younger would always remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>